Recently, as a mobile communication terminal takes a seat as a necessity of a modern people, various additional functions are added to the mobile communication terminal. For example, the mobile communication terminal allows a user to view a stored moving picture or a television (TV), or listen to music, linguistic study, etc. while the user is moving besides a simple voice communication function of the mobile communication terminal by installing an application such as a video player, an audio player, etc. to the mobile communication terminal. Alternatively, the mobile communication terminal allows a user to play a game using the mobile communication terminal while the user is moving by installing a game application to the mobile communication terminal.
In most of applications, a user controls an attribute of the application using an input key provided to the mobile communication terminal or an input means displayed on the screen of a touchscreen. For example, in case of a video player or an audio player, the user may forward or backward a reproduction point by pressing a left/right direction key, and control the size of the volume by pressing an up/down direction key. Alternatively, with respect to a video player or an audio player displayed on the screen of the touchscreen, the user may control a reproduction point or the size of the volume by dragging a reproduction scroll bar or a volume scroll bar while touching the same.
Meanwhile, recently, a study for increasing user convenience of a mobile communication terminal by mounting a motion measure sensor such as a gyroscope to a mobile communication terminal, and using the mounted motion measure sensor is in progress.